Omijając blokady
by soniagiris
Summary: Droga do miłości wiedzie przez emocje.


1\. gniew

Pierwszy tydzień w Akademii Makoto spędza naćpany adrenaliną oraz ekscytacją, pochłaniając całym sobą błyszczącą nowość oraz niesamowitość szkoły za dnia, by wieczorem paść, wymęczony, na miękkie łóżko oraz spać jak kamień, wyczerpany tym koktajlem. A rano, punkt siódma, gdy budzik w identyfikatorze zadzwoni, dalej się wszystkim zachwyca niczym dziecko przed stoiskiem z watą cukrową. Zwiedza w czasie przerw cały kompleks, na lekcjach spija słowa z ust nauczycieli, podczas lunchu próbuje wszystkich potraw podawanych przez kantynę zatrudniającą mistrzów kuchni z pięciogwiazdkowych hoteli oraz dietetyków posiadających dyplomy najlepszych uczelni. Wszystko jest najlepsze, najwspanialsze, najbardziej ekscytujące. Nawet nie ma czasu myśleć nad tym, jak on, przeciętny chłopiec z przeciętnej rodziny, tak bardzo tu nie pasuje.

Po weekendzie, spędzonym na rozmawianiu z nowymi kolegami, Makoto, ku swemu zdziwieniu, przyzwyczaja się do wystawności miejsca. Przy śniadaniu śmieje się z tego podczas pogawędki z Sayaką. Wieczorem, pomimo wycieńczających zajęć, tuż po zamknięciu oczu czuje pulsujące w nim rozmaite emocje, zbyt rozbuchane, by mógł po prostu odepchnąć je od siebie i zasnąć. Makoto wierci się, przerzuca kołdrę na chłodniejszą stronę kilka razy, zmienia pozycje, ubija poduszkę, liczy owce, barany i gazele, aż wreszcie, z ramieniem zwisającym za krawędź łóżka i drugim wepchniętym pod materac koło wezgłowia, stwierdza, że nic z tego. Zeskakuje i przez moment myśli o swoim łóżku w domu. Nie takie miękkie, zalatujące tanim cytrynowym proszkiem do prania, piętrowe, z Komaru rozwaloną na wyższym piętrze i mamroczącą przez sen.

Narzuciwszy bluzę na górę piżamy oraz naciągnąwszy sprane spodnie od dresu, Makoto idzie boso do drzwi. Wraca po klucz, rozcierając oczy pięścią. Wychodzi na korytarz, rozświetlony tylko oddalonymi od siebie o metr lampami, pusty i nienormalnie cichy. Makoto uśmiecha się do siebie na wspomnienie klatki schodowej w domu, poplamionej kałużami światła z pokoju rodziców, gdzie ojciec zawsze pracował na wysłużonym laptopie, a matka czytała do późna skandynawskie kryminały. Chłopak wytęża słuch, szukając stukotu klawiatury oraz odgłosu przewracanych stron, lecz nie słyszy nic, tylko ciche buczenie świetlówek.

— To wyciszenie jest niezłe — mówi do siebie i prawie podskakuje na dźwięk własnego głosu. Przykłada dłoń do piersi i, uspokajając oddech, duma nad własną głupotą, aż rusza przed siebie, niezdecydowany, gdzie dokładnie chce pójść. Kręci się po pobliskiej części akademii. Zagląda na basen, rozświetlony mimo późnej pory, i przez moment patrzy na błękitną wodę, rzucającą drobne odblaski na ściany, jasne i tańczące. W ogrodzie na dachu daje kurom parę ziaren i słucha ich spokojnego gdakania, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie zastąpi ono domowego białego szumu. Z kuchni zgarnia kubek ciepłej herbaty, której torebka prawdopodobnie kosztuje więcej niż całe jego ubranie, i, dmuchając na nią, wchodzi do biblioteki. Tam unosi brwi. Nie spodziewał się, że pomieszczenie nie będzie puste.

— Hej — rzuca z zaskoczeniem. Togami odrywa się od lektury grubej książki o zżółkniętych kartkach i spogląda na niego z czymś, co Makoto uznaje za złość. Chyba była to złość, bo ten szybko zmienia wyraz twarzy na... inny rodzaj złości. Ten codzienny. Ten sam, gdy wczoraj Makoto próbował z nim porozmawiać.

— Przeszkadzasz — Togami informuje go oschle. Odkłada tomiszcze na stół i odsuwa się nieco na krześle, by móc zmierzyć nowoprzybyłego taksującym spojrzeniem. Krzywi się. Ocena na pewno nie wypadła za dobrze – zresztą, gdyby piżamę, bluzę i dres zastąpić garniturem, a brązowe włosy ułożyć, pewnie byłoby tak samo.

— Wchodząc? — pyta Makoto, nie tyle zirytowany, co zdumiony. Jak można zachowywać się tak niesympatycznie?

— Istniejąc — zbywa go Togami, posyłając mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. Cóż, to było jakby do przewidzenia. Pewnie ma nadzieję, że Makoto sobie pójdzie, lecz za późno. Chłopak czuje się zaintrygowany tą oziębłością oraz tą pierwszą miną, nienaturalnie prędko zastąpioną standardową maską. Przekrzywia głowę i proponuje z sympatią:

— Poistnieję w kącie przez chwilę i pójdę, dobra? Obiecuję nie mówić, nie wydawać wszelakich innych dźwięków — pozwala sobie na żart — oraz nie oddychać. No, to może nie, lecz mniejsza. — Uśmiecha się ciepło na widok czegoś, co można uznać za uśmiech – zakładając, że w słowniku Togamiego to słowo oznacza "drgnięcie kącika ust". I tak nie jest to miły uśmiech, bardziej zmęczony niż miły, lecz trudno.

— W porządku — ciężko wzdycha. — Lecz nie myśl sobie, że to jedno ustępstwo coś znaczy — dodaje szybko.

Makoto z wyrazem rozbawienia na twarzy siada na krześle po przeciwnej stronie i unosi kubek do ust. Zza kłębów unoszącej się pary obserwuje towarzysza, który zdążył wrócić do lektury, jakby był sam. Pewnie o nim zapomniał. Makoto nie jest jednak ślepy i widzi, że Togami czyta jedną stronę przez dobrą minutę. Często przekłada kartkę, lecz od razu się cofa i znowu spogląda na poprzednią. Zwyczajowe podenerwowanie zmieszane z pogardą w toksyczną substancję wciąż widnieje na jego twarzy, lecz język ciała mówi coś innego. Makoto mruży oczy i porównuje obecną ekspresję kolegi z tą, którą przez moment widział.

Wtedy to było takie... szczere. Jakby rozdarcie w masce. Nie wstręt do wszystkich dookoła, lecz autentyczny gniew zranionego czymś człowieka. Smutne to trochę...

Czemu nad tym myślę, zastanawia się Makoto, i od razu sobie odpowiada – bo to mój kolega z klasy. Spędzę z nim te kilka lat, więc czemu nie miałbym się o niego martwić? Bo ten facet ma wszystko, panie Naegi, o czym ty nawet nie śmiałbyś śnić, zatem ma też ludzi od pomocy, ciska kontrargumentem w samego siebie. Ale w takim razie czemu się przejmuje, skoro wie, że sobie poradzi? Na to już nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiedzi. Jest za późno na logiczne debaty z samym sobą. I tak już może liczyć na nie więcej niż sześć godzin snu.

— Niech to.

Wyrwany z rozmyślań tym cichym zdaniem, szeptem nieledwie, Makoto unosi głowę i patrzy na Togamiego z zaciekawieniem.

— Coś się stało? — zadaje pytanie z ostrożnością, jakby stąpał po moście ze szkła. Wewnątrz już szykuje się do odparcia ataku zgryźliwości.

— Tak — słyszy. Obelgi nie następują. — To wręcz niebywałe, kogo przyjmuje się do tej... szkoły — Togami wymawia to słowo takim tonem, jakby było obraźliwe. Wciąż wydaje się nie kierować tych słów ku niemu. Kontynuuje, pocierając czoło — Zaproszenia dostają osoby, które zajmują tylko miejsce przeznaczone dla jednostek wybitnych. — Makoto spodziewa się znaczącego spojrzenia w swoją stronę, ale i ono nie następuje. — Jaki pożytek dla społeczeństwa będzie z... — zaciska szczupłe palce na książce — Wezmę przykład z tego rocznika, lidera gangu motocyklowego?

— Hm — elokwentnie kwituje to pytanie Makoto, biorąc łyk herbaty i zastanawiając się. Gdy cisza staje się na tyle długa, że jasne staje się, iż na to zapytanie ma odpowiedzieć, wzrusza ramionami i rzuca lekko — Rozpracowanie, czemu ludzie się w to bawią... czy coś — dodaje szybko, widząc oceniające spojrzenie. — Sorry, jestem zbyt padnięty, by nad tym rozmyślać — śmieje się.

— Widać. — Togami kręci głową, z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach oraz wzrokiem wbitym w blat. Makoto już ma wrócić do powolnego popijania herbaty i oczekiwania na wyciszenie, gdy pada nieoczekiwane pytanie — Zatem dlaczegóż to, skoro jesteś taki... padnięty, odciągasz mnie od lektury, zamiast ślinić się na poduszkę, chrapać czy wykonywać inne typowe podczas snu dla twojej klasy czynności?

— Nie wiem, nerwy chyba. — Makoto spogląda na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nie rozumie, skąd ta nagła ciekawość, lecz nie dopytuje. Może i zna Togamiego dopiero tydzień, lecz już poznał, że ten potrzebuje swojej przestrzeni, a nadmierne zainteresowanie jego osobą może skończyć się groźbami zburzenia domu, zniszczenia kariery czy jakiejkolwiek innej nie za fajnej rzeczy, której człowiek na takiej pozycji mógł się dopuścić. Ma nadzieję, że swoim pytaniem nie przegiął, chciałby ujrzeć jeszcze swój stary pokój. Ale chyba jest spoko.

— Oczywiście. — Togami kiwa głową, wzrok znowu skupiony na treści książki. Nie jest taki poirytowany jego głupotą, jak Makoto się wydawało. Ryzykuje zatem ciche pytanie:

— A ty czemu?

— Cóż za wspaniale ułożone zdanie — drwi. — Zresztą, od kiedy takie osoby jak ja mają cokolwiek mówić takim jak ty? — deklamuje niemalże, tonem ociekającym wrogością. Makoto dziwnie to bawi, ale nie odważa się na śmiech, woli nie testować tych granic.

— No nie muszą... — nie kończy, zostawia to zdanie miękko wibrujące w powietrzu i otwarte. Dodaje ciepło po chwili, gdy responsa nie nadchodzi — Ale mogą. — I przez moment znowu widzi tamtą złość. I tym razem chciałby coś zaradzić. I znowu nie wie, co mógłby zrobić.

— Jakbym miał ochotę cokolwiek ci opowiadać — Togami znowu jest obcesowym sobą. Poprawia okulary, spoglądając zza szkieł z poirytowaniem. — Gdyby twoja bezczelna ciekawość nie była skierowana na tak nieistotny temat, uznałbym ją za odwagę — rzuca ostro, ale dziwnie bez przekonania, jakby nie był pewien, czy ma rację, i oczywiście nie zamierzał tego przyznać.

— Dobrze, spokojnie już... — Makoto przełyka ślinę, znowu świadom, że nie rozmawia z byle kim. — Sorry. — Udaje ziewnięcie — No nic, pójdę już spać. — Wstaje i przez chwilę patrzy Togamiemu w oczy. Uśmiecha się do niego z sympatią. — Dobranoc.

— Hm — słyszy w odpowiedzi, więc wzrusza ramionami i wychodzi. Wie, że wiadomość dotarła. Spogląda przez ramię, by ujrzeć książkę spadającą ze stołu oraz dłoń o szczupłych palcach zwiniętych w pięść uderzającą w stół.

* * *

2\. smutek

Pomimo bólu mięśni, kości, w zasadzie całego ciała raportującego o cierpieniu i przemęczeniu, pomimo bólu w sercu, które błaga o tę chwilę nieświadomości– Makoto źle sypia, ledwo po pięć godzin, czasem mniej. Dyrektor raz wziął go do swojego gabinetu, pełnego podkreślonych ulotek firm budowlanych, i zapytał z niepokojem, czy może mu jakoś pomóc. Makoto tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie, dziękuje za troskę, lecz pewnie po prostu będzie mu lepiej, jeśli świat wróci do normy. O ile wróci, chce dodać, lecz tego nie robi. Odrzuca od siebie tę myśl i skupia się na nadziei. Nie może wpaść w rozpacz. Jeśli on to zrobi, to za nim pójdą inni. Zatem uśmiecha się uprzejmie do pana Kirigiri i wraca do pracy. Ciężkie płyty trudno się nosi, ich krawędzie obcierają palce, nie raz i nie dwa prawie spadają noszącym na stopy.

Nikt nie narzeka. Pracują w skupieniu. Ale nie w ciszy, Enoshima bez przerwy wciąga ich w luźną rozmowę, Oogami i Ikusaba pokazują, jak wykorzystywać swoje ciało efektywniej, Maizono, jeśli nie jest czymś zajęta, śpiewa dla nich nieopublikowane piosenki. Fujisaki robi kanapki, które jedzą, oparci o wzmocnione ściany, i popijają letnią herbatą z termosów. Narzekania słychać coraz rzadziej, nikt nie lubi myśleć, że związane jest to z ciągłym dopływem informacji o śmierci a to krewnego, a to przyjaciela. Makoto pamięta chłód obejmujący całe jego ciało, gdy dowiedział się o porwaniu Komaru. Widzi, jak twarze jego przyjaciół układają się w ten sam wyraz szoku i rozpaczy, który on miał, gdy i do nich docierają tragiczne wiadomości. Pamięta i dlatego nocami robi drobne prace, zamiata stanowiska, dokręca śrubki czy donosi z prowizorycznego magazynu pudełeczka gwoździ, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo tej drobnej grupy osób, na których dobrym losie mu zależy.

Wyczyściwszy parę młotków oraz zaniósłszy robocze ubrania do suszarni, Makoto przechodzi na najwyższe piętro i do ogrodu. Tam pokonuje znajomą trasę do ostatniego otwartego wejścia w szkole, niewielkiej klapki przy kopule, pozwalającej na wpuszczenie świeżego powietrza, lecz uczniowie przerzucili parę długich, na razie nieprzydatnych desek, by można było przejść na płaski dach sąsiedniego budynku. Pokonawszy wąską kładkę, która drży pod jego stopami, Makoto staje na betonowym dachu i nie spuszcza oczu z gwiazd. Smog się przerzedził, lecz z nielicznych jeszcze funkcjonujących kanałów informacyjnych dowiedział się, że Superlicealna Rozpacz (na sam dźwięk tego słowa się krzywi, co to za okropny oksymoron) szykuje ponoć bombę biologiczną. Drzewa, myśli wtedy, lasy i kwiaty, to zniknie, koty, motyle i ptaki. I gwiazdy, które nad nim błyszczą jak śnieżynki, okryte zostaną śmierdzącą kołdrą smogu.

Makoto siada na nagim, wychłodzonym betonie, parę metrów od krawędzi, krzyżuje nogi i spogląda w górę. Zamyka oczy i napawa się czystym powietrzem, znacznie świeższym niż przefiltrowany wytwór w szkole, teraz, gdy samochodów nie ma na ulicach, tylko dym i swąd palonych ciał, jeśli się skupić. Nie skupia się. Nie widzi ogni w dole, ledwo kilka pięter pod nim, i nie chce widzieć. Za dużo już ujrzał przez ten niecały rok, długi i tragiczny jak całe życie pechowca znienawidzonego przez los. Woli patrzeć w niebo. Tam nie ma nadziei, ale nie ma też rozpaczy. I to wystarcza.

Jego płynące od odczucia do odczucia myśli przyśpieszają leniwy bieg, gdy słychać nadchodzące kroki. Makoto ostro spogląda w stronę przejścia do szkoły, unosi ramiona, zwija szczupłe palce w pięści – i wypuszcza mimowolnie wstrzymywane powietrze, widząc znajomą, wysoką i szczupłą postać.

— Ty też? — mówi ze współczuciem. Powitania i wyjaśnienia nie mają sensu, gdy znają się już tak długo. Dwa niecałe lata to nie tak dużo czasu, mógłby ktoś powiedzieć, lecz te kilkanaście miesięcy, zwłaszcza ostatnie – każde z nich jak rok życia pełnego obaw, niepokoju i zwalczanej rozpaczy. Zwalczanej, lecz zakradającej się, i nim padają jakieś słowa, Makoto wie, że uderzyła.

— Dzisiaj otrzymałem wiadomość — wyjaśnia po chwili milczenia Togami, stojąc koło niego z dłońmi w kieszeniach. Nie przypomina już dystyngowanego młodego mężczyzny z dobrego rodu, Makoto widzi zmęczonego chłopaka z poranionymi dłońmi, wychudzonymi nadgarstkami wyłaniającymi się z pokrytej pyłem marynarki oraz cieniami pod oczami. I z świeżo otrzymanym ciosem.

— Tak mi przykro. — Kiwa do niego głową. Głos ma pełen współczucia — Wiem, co czujesz...

— Pleciesz od rzeczy — Togami brutalnie mu przerywa. Nie ma w tym jednak znajomego jadu, jest tylko potworne wyczerpanie. — Nie jest mi wiadome, byś to ty stracił całą rodzinę, całą korporację, całą fortunę, całą potęgę, cały dorobek, zbierany od... — urywa. Agresywny ton jest taki tylko w zamiarze, bardziej słychać w nim tłumiony żal — I, mimo zamieszkania w tej szkole... — Przykłada dłoń do czoła i rzuca smutno — Lassen Sie die ganze Welt... — i znowu nie kończy, co jest bardziej znaczące niż pełne zdania. Siada obok Makoto, także ten słyszy w nienaturalnej ciszy jego gwałtownie bijące serce.

— W rzeczy samej — potwierdza. Nie rozumie niemieckich słów, lecz nie musi rozumieć. Ton, sam ton, przerwana intonacja...

— Danke — słyszy w odpowiedzi. Brzmi to nieco sarkastycznie, lecz się nie przejmuje. Czemu miałby?

Milczą chwilę. Bo na co słowa? Na opisanie bezmiaru rozpaczy, oceanu, który pochłania małą wysepkę? Nie ma dość silnych przekleństw w żadnym z tysięcy języków. Makoto unosi wzrok i patrzy na gwiazdy z nostalgią. Może widziały coś podobnego?

— Do bani — kwituje całą tę sytuację. — Totalnie do niczego.

— Zniżę się do plebejskiego żartu: gdyby za niedomówienia dawano nagrody... — Togami spogląda na niego z gorzkim półuśmieszkiem. Makoto, mimo wszystko, co smutne i rozpaczliwe, chichocze, bo jednak wciąż jest człowiekiem, nim poważnieje.

— Pytałem już Kirigiri, lecz nie dostałem odpowiedzi — mówi enigmatycznie. — I to chyba wystarczyło za całą reakcję.

— Zapytałeś ją czy jego?

— Oboje — Makoto doprecyzowuje. Dodaje pochmurnie — I żadne nie odpowiedziało.

— Nie wiedzieli czy bali się odpowiedzi? — Togami naciska, wzrok ma skupiony i ponury. Makoto jest prawie pewien, że już wie, o co pytał. Prawie. A to za mało w tych czasach, prawie stanowiło granicę między "prawie umarłem" a "umarłem", między "prawie rozpacz" a "rozpacz", prawie było niedopuszczalne w zerojedynkowym, monochromatycznym świecie nadziei i rozpaczy. Wiedział, że żołnierze nie mogli pozwolić sobie na prawie, gdy przykładali pistolet do czyjejś głowy.

— I to, i to. Raczej to drugie — zgaduje. — Nie chcieli, by kolejny uczeń wpadł w rozpacz z ich winy.

— Któżby chciał? — prycha Togami. — Głupiec z ciebie, Naegi. Nie możesz wątpić w ich– nasze — poprawia się — ideały — mówi, jakby czytał mu w myślach — niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo ciekawski jesteś.

— Pamiętasz tego szczęściarza z klasy nad nami? — Makoto wspomina nieco drżącym głosem, wypowiedziane na bezdechu trujące słowa przemykają mu przez myśli. — Czasem mówił, że droga do największej nadziei prowadzi przez najgorszą rozpacz.

— I gdzie on teraz jest? — Togami znacząco wskazuje przestrzeń pod nimi.

— No tak, tak. — Makoto uśmiecha się ze zmieszaniem.

I znowu cisza. Nie niezręczna, bardziej naelektryzowana rozmyślaniami. Trwa parę minut, może paręnaście, co o tej godzinie, w tym kurczącym się świecie, i tak nie ma już znaczenia. Aż Makoto zadaje to smutno–gorzkie, nieuniknione i jakże naiwne oraz oczywiste pytanie, będące jak definicja Makoto Naegi:

— Jak sądzisz, kiedy już stąd wyjdziemy?

I milczenie staje się boleśnie wymowne. Makoto spogląda na Togamiego smutno, uśmiecha się blado, ale wyrozumiale, i kiwa głową:

— Tego się właśnie spodziewałem.

— Powiedziałeś "kiedy". Nie "czy" — zauważa Togami. Uśmiecha się nieco pobłażliwie — To takie...

— Świadczące o — Makoto zmienia ton na sztucznie podekscytowany, obejmuje się ramionami — "nadziei drzemiącej wewnątrz mnie"?

— Idiotyczne — Togami ściąga go na ziemię suchymi słowami, które jednak nie pobrzmiewają złośliwością. Raczej… przytłumioną życzliwością. Bo i Togami jest człowiekiem.

Makoto się śmieje, krótko i szczerze. Moment uwolnienia. Jakby oderwał się od ziemi i sięgnął do gwiazd. Ale potem nagle przypomina sobie o posiadanej przez nie wiedzy – i cichnie. I znowu patrzy w dół, wyciąga przed siebie dłoń i rozpościera palce, jakby mógł złapać płonące tam ogniska, powykręcane i słabe namiastki spokoju, dostojności, potężnej wiedzy gwiazd, złapać je i zdusić, by nikt nie składał im ofiar z trupów zwykłych ludzi, którzy śmieli mieć nadzieję. Przykłada dłoń do czoła, cieszy się z chłodu palców wobec rozpalonego czoła. Jest zmęczony, tak bardzo zmęczony.

— Bezna— Masakra — mówi. I zastanawia się, czy szybkie wycofanie się było aż tak dobrą decyzją, przecież brak nadziei to nie rozpacz. Przynajmniej tak by chciał, bo średnio czuje w sobie nadzieję.

— No co ty nie powiesz...

Makoto słyszy to samo zmęczenie, co czuje. I smutek. Nie rozpacz, gorącą i samodestrukcyjną, a zmęczony żal. I to jest takie ludzkie, tak bardzo nie w jego stylu, że nawet nie wie, czy się martwić, czy cieszyć.

— Togami — odzywa się. Poprawia — Byakuya. — I przesuwa się, by mógł spojrzeć mu w twarz, sięga ku niemu, obejmuje go jednym ramieniem. Gdyby nie był drobnym chłopcem, ten niewielki uścisk może dałby więcej ukojenia. Może właśnie nie. Byakuyi to nie przeszkadza, bo opuszcza ramiona i rozluźnia się, już nie beznamiętna maszyna do produkcji profitów, a człowiek, oparty na mniejszym chłopcu, z jedną ręką luźno opartą na kolanie, palce drugiej zaciśnięte na bluzie Makoto, twarz niewidoczna pod przydługimi włosami.

I siedzą tak razem, współdzieląc swoje potworne wyczerpanie oraz cichą żałość w wyzutym i z nadziei, i z rozpaczy milczeniu.

* * *

3\. spokój

Ciężkie, z trudem filtrowane przez zacinającą się maszynę powietrze zdaje się zalegać w pomieszczeniu, jakby było mu bliżej płynu niż gazu. Ale Makoto nie narzeka, bo na zewnątrz jest jeszcze gorzej. Jego pasywna aprobata nie zmienia jednak faktu, jak bardzo boli go głowa. Pociera nasadę nosa, biorąc głębokie wdechy, lecz pulsowanie tylko się nasila. Wzdycha i przyciąga do siebie nogi. Obejmuje je ramionami, spoglądając łagodnie na spokojnie śpiących przyjaciół. Mógł śnić razem z nimi jakieś przyjemne sny, lecz migrena za bardzo mu przeszkadza. I tak za godzinę ma przejąć wartę i przez cztery kolejne, od drugiej do szóstej, siedzieć w pokoju z największym oknem, z noktowizorem oraz wytartym pistoletem w dłoni.

Przeciąga się i krzywi, czując, jak uraz pod żebrami od buta jakiegoś buntownika zaczyna bardziej doskwierać. Nic mu się nie stało, lecz wystraszona Asahina złamała atakującemu nos, a pojawienie się Genocider bez wątpienia nie pomogło. Makoto pociera zaschniętą plamę krwi na nogawce i przymyka ze smutkiem oczy na wspomnienie tamtego człowieka. Nie zasłużył sobie na żadną z tych rzeczy, ani na rozpacz, ani na śmierć. Takie są realia, powiedział mu potem Togami, niektórych z tych ludzi spacyfikuje nie Superlicealna Nadzieja, a Superlicealna Morderczyni. W tym kraju nie ma pracy dla ludzi z moim wykształceniem, rzucił Hagakure przez ramię, obwiązując ramię Fukawy ostatnim kawałkiem bandaża. A Makoto mógł tylko pokiwać głową ze smutnym uśmiechem, świadom jednak, że na pewno kogoś ocali. Prędzej czy później, na pewno...!

Właśnie! Teraz Togami trzyma wartę. Namyśliwszy się nieco i doszedłszy do wniosku, że siedzenie samemu w takim miejscu na pewno nie jest przyjemne nawet dla osoby tak aspołecznej, Makoto wstaje i rusza w stronę drzwi. Ta wędrówka nie należy do najkrótszych, bo musi kluczyć między rozrzuconymi na podłodze materacami, a czasem zatrzymuje się i poprawia czyjąś kołdrę, odsuwa czyjeś włosy z twarzy czy po prostu uśmiecha się do kogoś ciepło. Nie wierzy, wciąż nie wierzy, jakie miał szczęście, że natrafił na tych ludzi, że stworzył z nimi tak zgraną drużynę. Każde z nich ma swoją rolę, każde pomaga.

Pełen tego ogrzewającego serce zadowolenia, pokonuje schody, z dłonią na ścianie, by nie upaść w ciemnościach, i otwiera drzwi na piątym piętrze, by ujrzeć siedzącego na parapecie okna Togamiego ze spojrzeniem skupionym na ciemnym niebie, gładkim i bezgwiezdnym. Czuje déjà vu, nagłe i przeszywające, znak, że jakieś wytarte wspomnienie prawie wraca. Skupia się na tym uczuciu, wstrzymuje oddech i zamyka oczy, bo już prawie pamięta, prawie pamięta gwiazdy i bibliotekę, i wtedy też była noc, i też tam był... I nic. I odczucie zanika, a Makoto, czując ukłucie zawodu, otwiera oczy i widzi obserwujące go spojrzenie.

— Hej — mówi i od razu ma ochotę ugryźć się w język. Dodaje — Też coś sobie niemal przypomniałeś czy to tylko ja? — Pociera kark z zakłopotanym uśmiechem.

— Gdybyś teraz się nie odezwał, to obyłoby się bez "niemal" — rzuca Togami beznamiętnie, znowu patrząc za okno.

— Wybacz. — Makoto siada obok niego, uprzednio przesunąwszy noktowizor, i kładzie otartą od codziennych czynności dłoń na pokrytej smugami, chłodnej w dotyku szybie, ale patrzy na przyjaciela, trącego skroń zmęczonymi, wolnymi ruchami. — Jak chcesz, to idź spać, mogę cię przejąć.

— Od kiedy to... — pauza, kontynuacja zdradzającym żal tonem — dziedzic mego rodu nie jest w stanie wytrwać czterech godzin bez snu? — Makoto się śmieje cicho. Togami rzuca mu całkiem przyjazny uśmiech, nim dodaje, odwracając spojrzenie, z powagą — Aczkolwiek łatwiejsza to czynność, gdy coś, ktoś odwraca uwagę.

— Tamci ktosie — Makoto ruchem głowy wskazuje na okno — nie odwracają?

— Od dziewiątej do jedenastej tłukli się, jakbym im za to płacił — Togami prycha z pogardą — lecz rozpełzli się i zapanował spokój. — Dodaje mniej napuszonym tonem — Zatem pewne nudy.

— Ale trzeba, no trzeba... — Makoto wzrusza ramionami.

— Co ty nie powiesz? — Pokręciwszy z pogardą głową w reakcji na makotową ignorancję wobec jego obowiązków, Togami sięga do kieszeni i unosi puste opakowanie po tabletkach kofeinowych. — Skoro jesteś taki zapobiegliwy, przydaj się na coś i poszukaj kolejnych.

— Wyszły. — Makoto krzywi się nieco. — Kawa też. Hagakure wrócił dzisiaj z pustymi rękami.

— Oczywiście.

— Przynajmniej jutro stąd się wyrwiemy — pociesza go.

— Zakładając, że to... Future Foundations... w istocie jest takie idealne. — Togami krzyżuje ręce i marszczy brwi. Makoto wzdycha. Mieli już tę dyskusję, gdy parę tygodni temu organizacja zaoferowała swoją pomoc. Podzielili się na trzy obozy, Asahina i Hagakure chcieli przyjąć ich pomoc, Kirigiri i Makoto zachowali neutralność, a pozostali podejrzewali, iż zgoda na przeniesienie do bezpiecznego ośrodka może skończyć się dla nich niekorzystnie. Jednakże, koniec końców, postanowili zaakceptować warunki i dołączyć do Future Foundations. Mimo to, Fukawa ponuro przewidywała, że nie ma co liczyć na piękne i szczęśliwe zakończenie.

— Na pewno idealne nie będzie, ale, rety, wszystko lepsze niż to... — Makoto wskazuje na odrapaną podłogę pokoju, zawalone budynki oddzielone od nich tylko cienką warstwą ściany oraz swoją, ozdobioną bandażami osobę, nim unosi wzrok, świadom, jak żałośnie to zabrzmiało. Ale Togami chyba się tym nie przejmuje, obserwując go z opanowaniem.

— Doprawdy — mówi bez sarkazmu. — Ludzie tacy jak... — Waha się dosłownie sekundę, nim kończy, ale Makoto słyszy — my nie zasługują na tego typu warunki.

— Nikt nie powinien... — Makoto nie kończy. Obejmuje się jednym ramieniem i spogląda w dal, zamyślony. — Ale, cholera, powiedz to Enoshimie.

— Nic jej nie powiem — Togami odpowiada bez emocji. — Ona nie żyje.

— Też fakt — Makoto kiwa głową z namaszczeniem. Przez chwilę siedzą w pełnej zadumy ciszy, nim przestają patrzeć przed siebie z namysłem, a zerkają sobie w oczy – i Makoto zaczyna się śmiać, a Togami znowu się uśmiecha, normalnie, jakby był, cóż, zwyczajnym człowiekiem. Ta myśl działa nieco otrzeźwiająco. Bo przecież żadne z nich nie jest przeciętną osobą, która będzie wiodła przyziemne życie i umrze z niewymyślnego powodu. Czeka ich cierpienie i trudy, walka z rozpaczą... Ale czeka ich też dużo radości, satysfakcji, nadziei... I o tym Makoto wie, o tym wszyscy wiedzą, i dlatego są spokojni. Bo będzie dobrze. Nie perfekcyjnie, nie zwyczajnie, ale po prostu wystarczająco w porządku.

— Ale jak zrobimy z tym wszystkim porządek, to Enoshima będzie mogła porozpaczać w zaświatach, że nadzieja znowu wygrała, to jej dopiero powiemy — mówi ciepło. Przegarnia nierówno skrócone tępymi nożyczkami włosy. — I wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

— Twoje zachowanie, Naegi, w istocie nie posiada miligrama sensu — stwierdza Togami z poirytowaniem. — Pragnę ci przypomnieć, iż Enoshima trzykrotnie próbowała cię zabić...

— Nie musisz przypominać, serio. — Makoto powstrzymuje się przed zakryciem uszu, rytmiczne uderzenia bloku kompaktora znowu dźwięczą tak wyraźnie, tak wyraźnie...

— A mimo to weselisz się na samą perspektywę uszczęśliwienia swej niedoszłej morderczyni — Togami ciągnie tak, jakby nie słyszał, ale rzuca mu nie do końca ukradkowe zerknięcie. — Zero logiki, Naegi, zero, null! Współczuję twoim nauczycielom matematyki.

— No cóż — mówi Makoto. — Wiesz. Po prostu... co szkodzi? I tak już nic nie zrobi, nigdy więcej. Chyba nie zaatakuje nas zza grobu? — pyta retorycznie.

— Wątpliwe, by posiadała taką zdolność. Gdyby tak było, sądzisz, że pozwoliłaby nam mieć teraz ten względny spokój?

— Nie. Raczej nie.

Zza okna dobiega odgłos wystrzału. Obaj zeskakują z parapetu i kucają pod nim, Togami z noktowizorem przy oczach skanuje wzrokiem okolicę, a Makoto nasłuchuje, zamykając w skupieniu oczy. Paręnaście uderzeń serca później, gdy ciszy nic nie przerywa, rozluźnia się i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, jak blisko jest towarzysza (określał go kiedyś inaczej, prawda?), i znowu czuje, że to się kiedyś wydarzyło. Spontanicznie wyciąga ramię i przyciąga go do siebie.

— Naegi? — słyszy tuż nad uchem. — Makoto? Coś się stało?

— Nie — odpowiada spokojnie. — Po prostu cieszę się, że mamy ten spokój.

Jak raz, Togami nie pyta. Siada na podłodze, pod oknem, i obejmuje Makoto, i wciąż nic nie mówi. I Makoto czuje, że on też prawie już pamięta, ale też nic nie mówi, bo chce sobie przypomnieć, odzyskać kawałek przeszłości.

Nic sobie nie przypomina. Wspomnienie nie wraca, ukryte pozostaje coś ważnego i cennego tylko przez to, iż o tym zapomniał, i wie, że nie odtworzy już tej chwili – ale czy musi ją odtwarzać? Nie lepiej stworzyć nowej? Nie wie, czy będzie lepsza, ale nie wie, czy gorsza. Będzie – inna. I to wystarczy. To zawsze wystarcza.

Zatem Makoto unosi się nieco i spogląda Togamiemu – nie, za późno już na formalności – Byakui w oczy, by ujrzeć ten sam spokój, który on czuje, i tę samą tęsknotę za zapomnianą chwilą. I to utwierdza go w jego decyzji, więc przychyla się ku niemu, aż ich wargi się stykają. Czuje smak kawy, silny, kontrastujący z subtelnością tego pocałunku. Kolejna spokojna sprzeczność.

Odsuwa się. Byakuya mruży oczy, ale nie wygląda na rozzłoszonego, raczej nieco zaskoczonego, jakby próbował przetłumaczyć tę sekundę bliskości na zrozumiały mu język korzyści i strat. Makoto nie potrafi powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Zacytuję kliszę — za dużo myślisz — mówi czule. — Spokojnie.

I następnym razem, gdy się całują, znowu nic się nie dzieje szybko. Mają czas.

* * *

4\. radość

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Makoto robi po powrocie do przydzielonego mieszkania, jest natychmiastowe pozbycie się ciasno zawiązanego krawata. Nie ma sił na zabawy z węzłem, więc go rozluźnia, przekłada pas materiału przez głowę i rzuca go na wieszak. W ślad za nim idzie marynarka, a buty ustawia pod szafką. Pokonuje parę kroków na obolałych nogach i upada na kanapę, twarzą w dół.

— Hej — mówi przytłumionym, zmęczonym głosem. Przez chwilę słyszy stukot klawiszy, nim pada odpowiedź.

— Koordynator musiał dziś wyjść z siebie, by przetrzymać cię do tak późna. Byłbym pod wrażeniem, gdyby nie twój obecny, żałosny stan. — Byakuya odkłada laptopa na stolik, o czym świadczy ciche stuknięcie plastiku o imitację drewna. — Naprawdę aż tak cię zmęczył? — pyta innym, delikatniejszym tonem. Makoto unosi głowę i uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.

— Jak skończyłem z szykowaniem raportów dla Trzynastki, to kazał mi przyszykować jeszcze ocenę stanu psychicznego paru absolwentów HPA w oparciu o moją wiedzę na ich temat. — Przesuwa się i opiera policzek o kolano partnera. — Dorzucił karteczkę z napisem "postaraj się być obiektywnym". To nie było miłe.

— Może kiedyś zrozumie, iż ta twoja akcja z Superlicealnymi może i była kontrowersyjna, lecz w dalszej perspektywie przyniesie nam znaczne korzyści. — Byakuya głaszcze go ostrożnie po głowie. Makoto kiwa głową z zadowoleniem.

— Taką mam nadzieję — rzuca, przymykając oczy i poddając się dalszej pieszczocie. Ciągle go jednocześnie bawi i smuci to, jak bardzo Byakuya nie potrafi wyrażać czułości, nawet po roku związku ukrywanego i po pół – jawnego, odkąd Komaru wreszcie zameldowała z uciechą, że Touko zapomniała o swoim księciu i skupiła się na dziewce z ludu. Książę z lodu, myśli, powoli topniejącego, co widzi w prostych słowach i gestach.

— Ich nadzieja zalicza się do innego gatunku niż nasza — słyszy i uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. Nasza, już nie – wasza. My. Razem. Wspólnie. Nie zawsze, ale pomału, ostrożnie.

— Gatunek "bliskowzrocznych dupków reagujących jedynie na najlżejszy zapach rozpaczy", cytując Aoi — chichocze. — Nie są tacy źli, bez przesady.

— Moje zdanie na ten temat jest inne — mówi Byakuya ironicznie, a Makoto z poczuciem winy przesuwa wzrok z jego szczupłej dłoni na bandaż, zaczynający się nad nadgarstkiem i kończący znacznie wyżej, rezultat wybuchu bomby podczas misji kilka dni temu; gdyby nie megafon– pardon, soniczna wyrzutnia poleceń hakujących czy jakoś tak, jego chłopak utraciłby prawdopodobnie władzę w dłoni. Teraz przynajmniej pracuje w biurze, co wyraźnie bardziej mu pasuje od biegania po zrujnowanych miastach.

— A ja mam pytanie. — Makoto, odrywając spojrzenie od opatrunku i przenosząc na twarz Byakuyi, marszczy brwi w zastanowieniu — Retoryczne. Chyba. Czy ty siedziałeś tutaj do tej godziny, by na mnie czekać?

— Tak i nie. — Sięga po laptopa, więc Makoto musi unieść się, usiąść i dopiero wtedy opiera się o zdrowe ramię partnera. Ten wstukuje parę słów i kontynuuje — Komaru udało się stworzyć dziurę w barierze nad dachem jej mieszkania, zatem nadrabiamy parę zaległych spraw. Spójrz — wskazuje na linijkę tekstu w komunikatorze — wita cię.

— Hej, wielki bracie. Wisisz mi parę mang — Makoto czyta i uśmiecha się z radością. — Chyba o czymś nie wiem.

— Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zgromadziła wszystkich naszych bliskich w bazie, znalazła defekt w ostatnim modelu Mononiedźwiedzia oraz uwiodła starszą o kilka lat samotniczkę z osobowością wieloraką. — Byakuya spogląda na niego z cieniem rozbawienia w zmęczonych oczach. — W istocie zadbaj o dołączenie do najnowszego transportu kilku komiksów.

— Nawet nie spróbuję zapomnieć — Makoto wierci się w miejscu, aż jednocześnie opiera się wygodnie i wyraźnie widzi ekran.

— Poczekaj, włączę wprowadzanie głosowe. — Byakuya włącza Alter Ego i wpisuje parę poleceń. Makoto czuje się dziwnie, widząc twarz Chihiro, lecz szybko wymienia to nieprzyjemne odczucie na radość, gdy zaczyna rozmawiać z Komaru. Tęskni za nią, bardzo chciałby przytulić swoją już nie taką małą siostrę, potargać jej włosy i powiedzieć z szerokim uśmiechem, jak bardzo jest z niej dumny, że rodzice na pewno również będą niesamowicie szczęśliwi, gdy ujrzą, na jaką wspaniałą kobietę wyrosła ich dziewczynka. Wzdycha cichutko, by mikrofon tego nie wyłapał, ale czuje się lepiej, gdy, bez żadnej podpowiedzi, Byakuya sam go obejmuje, jedną rękę przerzuca przez jego ramiona, a drugą podtrzymuje komputer. Tak, Makoto naprawdę raduje ta sytuacja, może rozmawiać z dwojgiem osób, na których najbardziej mu zależy.

Gdy na zegarze kąt między dwunastką, środkiem tarczy a wskazówką godzinową przekracza granicę pomiędzy "bardzo późny wieczór" a "bardzo wczesny poranek", Komaru pisze o rosnącym zgromadzeniu robotów pod jej blokiem i żegna się pośpiesznie ("Dobranoc, Superlicealny Sterczący Włosie"). Makoto, zerkając w stronę sypialni, do której jakiś czas temu wszedł Byakuya, odpowiada tym samym ("Dobranoc, Superlicealna Pogromczyni Niedźwiedziodroidów") i wyłącza komunikator.

— Alter Ego, jak tam sprawy? — pyta program.

— Zsynchronizowałem się z wersją na Jabberwock... — Animowany Chihiro przykłada palec do ust w zamyśleniu — Kod Nanami odbudowano już w czterdziestu procentach, w tym tempie za parę miesięcy powinna wrócić. Hinata przekazał też, że u paru osób, między innymi Koizumi i Komaedy, wzrosła aktywność mózgowa, także ich przebudzenie stało się naprawdę prawdopodobne. — Symulacja uśmiecha się nieśmiało — Nieźle, nie?

— Bardzo dobrze! — zapewnia Makoto z wesołością. — Cholera, samo to, że Komaeda jeszcze żyje, to cud! I Nanami, rety! — Poważnieje nagle i pyta z naciskiem — Jesteś pewien, że nie ma w niej żadnych śladów Enoshimy?

— Ani linijki — Alter Ego mówi z uśmiechem. — Będzie jak nowo narodzona. Odtworzyłem też pakiet wspomnień, zatem...

— Dobra, wyjaśnisz mi... później, okay? — Makoto zerka na godzinę. — Pójdę już spróbować zasnąć. — Odkłada laptop na stolik i zaczyna wstawać.

— Nie zapomnij o tabletkach. — Makoto zamiera w pół ruchu i odwraca twarz od kamery. Oczywiście, jest wdzięczny psychiatrom Future Foundation za całą ich pomoc, terapię oraz medykamenty, jednakże samo wspomnienie o nich wiąże się z przypominaniem sobie, czemu ich potrzebuje.

Zespół stresu pourazowego. Każde z ich szóstki dostało taką diagnozę, czasem także parę innych. Makoto usłyszał tylko o PTSD, ale widział przecież, jak często Byakuya miał umówione spotkania z terapeutką. Protestował, lecz koniec końców trafił tam – i zaczynał znowu być człowiekiem, człowiekiem zdrowym psychicznie. Otwierał się. Powoli, po trochu – a Makoto starał się go wspierać. Starał się wszystkich wspierać. Przeszli przez to piekło razem i razem wyjdą, choćby mieli nawzajem się popychać i ciągnąć. I pokonają to z uśmiechem.

I z uśmiechem Makoto rzucił do Alter Ego:

— Nie zapomnę. Zsynchronizuj się z naszym serwerem i wyłącz, okay?

— Jasne! — wykrzyknął program energicznie. — Dobranoc, Naegi!

— Dobra... A nie, ty nie śpisz. — Makoto zaśmiał się z własnego zapominalstwa i wszedł do sypialni. Wskoczył na łóżko i ułożył się w tej samej pozycji, z plecami opartymi o wezgłowie, co Byakuya, spoglądający na niego zza książki. Dzieliło ich dobre parę centymetrów, lecz nie miały one znaczenia – ważne, że byli obok siebie. Razem. Makoto powtórzył tę myśl, ciesząc się jej prawdziwością. Są razem. Uśmiechał się dalej.

— Cóż to się stało? — pyta jego partner z sarkazmem. — Kilka godzin temu umierałeś, a teraz cały jesteś w skowronkach. Jeśli mój zapas kawy został uszczuplony, tę noc spędzasz na kanapie.

— Weź, ona jest paskudna — Makoto się wzdryga.

— Kawa czy kanapa? — Byakuya unosi okulary i ocenia go wzrokiem.

— Kawa. Wiesz. Gorzka. Fuj. — Dodaje szybko — Tak, mówiłem to już nie raz i wciąż jestem świadom, że wciskanie ci w twarz mojej opinii jej nie zmieni.

— Zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze mnie znasz. — Taksujące spojrzenie nawet nie drgnie. — Należy to zmienić.

— Nie będziesz w stanie — droczy się z nim Makoto, wciąż rozbawiony.

— Ja nie będę? Ja? — Byakuya krzywi się nieco. Ale potwierdza ciszej — Jest możliwe, iż masz rację. — Dodaje wolniej — I zupełnie nie wiem, czemu to mi nie przeszkadza.

Makoto nic nie mówi. Sięga po jego dłoń i splata ich palce razem, sygnalizując gotowość do słuchania dalej. I słyszy:

— Poniekąd to ujma, lecz... cóż... — Wzruszenie ramion — Sam doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z mojej niesprawności w... opowiadaniu o... uczuciach... — Przerwa. — Jednakże... nie jestem robotem. Przywiązuję się... — bierze wdech, jakby chciał zapobiec powiedzeniu "niestety" — Otóż nie chciałbym niczego zmieniać... — I spogląda na Makoto, z niezręcznym uśmiechem — Gdyż... odnoszę wrażenie, że... że jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny.

I Makoto czuje się nagle pełen radości, bo słynny ze swej bezduszności Byakuya Togami udowodnił, że to tylko maska, pełen dumy, że zrobił to przed nim, przed zwykłym Makoto Naegim, dzieciakiem z przedmieść, i pełen odpowiedzialności, bo teraz musi mu pomóc, musi pozwolić mu być wrażliwym, ale i silnym, bez wracania za znajome mury uszczypliwości i oziębłości, ponieważ to przez niego, przez małego szczęściarza Makoto wyszli, to on dał im nadzieję, to on ją ma, to on dopilnuje, żeby nie znikła, żeby dała im siłę, siłę i wrażliwość, i Makoto czuje kłujące pod powiekami łzy.

— Makoto? — słyszy. — Czy.. powiedziałem coś nie tak?

— No właśnie nie — powstrzymuje śmiech. — Po prostu... — wskazuje na niego, potem na siebie — popatrz. Popatrz, gdzie zaszliśmy. Kim się staliśmy. Nie spodziewałem się tego... Tak bardzo wyobrażałem sobie inaczej siebie jako dwudziestolatka. — Chichocze cicho. — I ciebie. Jesteś... zupełnie inny niż myślałem. Niż wszyscy myśleli. — Unosi ich wciąż złączone dłonie i uśmiecha się do partnera spokojnie, ale radośnie — Jestem... sam nie wiem. Chyba całkiem szczęśliwy.

— Świat w ruinach, co dzień morderstwa, nasza organizacja nie przepada za nami — przypomina mu Byakuya, nim sam się uśmiecha ciepło, prawdziwie — I też... mimo to... chyba jestem całkiem szczęśliwy.

— Mamy takie wydarzenia, a nie inne. Nie spodziewaliśmy się niczego, ale... ale co powiedzieć losowi? — Makoto ociera oczy wierzchem wolnej dłoni. — Ważne, że wciąż żyjemy.


End file.
